


In My Head

by xWalkingContradictionx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, plus some minor roles by other guild members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWalkingContradictionx/pseuds/xWalkingContradictionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy McGarden had a crush. Quite the heavy one in fact. It invaded her mind day in and day out but although some of those thoughts were not so bad, there was always the fear of rejection. What happens when one night she has the option before her to decide whether she will express her feelings or contain them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, that one time Gajeel and Levy confessed to each other in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

*CLINK*

The sounds of glass mugs colliding could be heard under the loud cheering and celebrating that erupted inside the Fairy Tail guild hall. After another close call with a group of Zeref worshippers, Makarov had proposed a free day for the mages. As expected, to the Fairy Tail wild mages this meant a celebration.

Honestly, any reason that was uplifting seemed party fuel for them.

Levy sighed as she swung her legs back and forth underneath the table as she watched Natsu launch at Gray from across the room, which ended in them colliding with Elfman who threw them to the other side. Levy turned her hazel eyes away as her gaze caught the splattered cake on the floor, the one that was situated in Erza’s lap seconds prior.

Even with the commotion ( and bidding from the other guild members, courtesy of Cana) , Levy’s mind was elsewhere. Now, this was not uncommon, not at all. Her guildmates were quite aware of her habit of analyzing as well as imagining scenarios in her mind. her imagination flew from the last book she had read to Lucy’s novel which she desperately wanted to read. She even found herself thinking of when would Gray would finally stop denying his feelings for Juvia. Levy truly was picking up habits from Mirajane, wasn’t she?

 

But no, not one of these plagued her mind at this moment. It was like all of her previous thoughts were folded up and stored in the deepest corners of her memory , just to bring out a large picture to express what hung to her mind.

Why did he have so many piercings?

How could he handle that mane of hair? She had never seen him with a brush before!

Why is he so cold? But at the same time so warm?

Why was he torturing her mind like this?!

Well, it wasn’t really his fault. Levy’s mind had been in overdrive when it came to the dragonslayer. She never really remembered when it started ( oh she did but sunk down in her chair slightly at the thought).

Gajeel Redfox had taken over her brain like a parasite. A parasite she couldn’t resist.

Ahhh!

Levy slapped her hands onto her face. Why had this happened? She couldn’t stop thinking about him. Anything else she tried to think about just turned around back to him. Books? Gajeel. Clothes? Gajeel. Missions? Gajeel. Even if she though about the darkest moments in Magic History, somehow, it went back to the ignorant but caring, obnoxious but lovable, distant but comfortable IDIOT that was Gajeel into her mind once more.

She really did have it bad.

Taking a sip of her water ( what she hoped was water, you never knew with this guild) , Levy tried to calm herself down. But she couldn’t. What was worse than day to day thoughts about the iron slayer? Worry over the iron dragon slayer.

HE WASN’T EVEN HERE

Pantherlily had come but no signs of Gajeel could be seen. It wasn’t unusual for him to leave the guild once a party was announced. But this didn’t stop Levy over worrying. Levy was perfectly aware of the fact he could take care of himself but she would really appreciate it if her mind could keep THAT thought in her head.

She needed some air.

Standing up, Levy turned around and headed to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Gajeel sneered at the couple that passed him by on the sidewalk, he dipped his hands deeper into his pockets before walking a bit faster. He wouldn’t admit it but the house was quite boring without Pantherlily there. There was a limit to how many times a man can read the same book over and over until they grew tired or if you are Gajeel, two reads.

Even if it was a pain to read, not because he had slight problems like Salamander, but the size of it made it look like a weapon more than a simple book. But it was a gift from Levy so he wasn’t that surprised.

He rubbed his neck as he looked up at the sky, his breathe sending small white clouds in front of him. Levy…..

With her constant pouts, frowns, lip biting and zoning out, he was confused. What had gotten into her? His red irises caught the sight of a couple sitting on a bench. He bit his tongue to not let a yell out.

Gajeel had found himself wanting to yell or scream at anything romantic that had presented itself upon him. Frustration hit him like a wall every time he even heard the world ‘love’. He never could put his finger on why, but he truly was fucking pissed on not knowing.

It was even more frustrating that when the idea of love was presented to him, he would find himself thinking or slowly glancing over at the petite blue haired girl. It irked him even more when he would find himself wanting to participate in activities similar to the ones couples would do with her. But what frustrated him, angered him most of all was how he couldn’t confess that to Levy.

He wouldn’t know what reaction he would get if he said anything, Happiness, Confusion, Relief? Sadness, Disgust, Fear? Oh, how he would hate that. Deciding to skip the rest of the long walk to the guild, Gajeel turned to the left, guiding himself through the woods. He needed a nap.

After pushing another branch out of the way, his eyes spotted something blue. Trying to focus, he noticed the girl herself sitting down on a tree stump in the middle of a clearing. She had her eyes close and was sitting cross-legged.

Stepping closer, he called out to her,

“Yo Shrimp!” A grin made it’s way to his face when it was evident he had startled her. Levy had shrieked and slid off the stump, landing o the snow below. She glanced up glaring ‘till her eyes met Gajeel’s. She sat on the floor staring, Gajeel could have sworn her face had gotten a bit red but maybe it was the cold.

“What’cha doing all the way out here? Weren’t you at the guild” Gajeel asked.

“I-I needed some fresh air” Levy answered, clearing her throat after a small squeak had escaped her throat.

Gajeel chuckled before walking over and sitting on the stump where Levy had been sitting on seconds before.

“Care to join me? Gajeel grinned down at her. She looked to the side before saying,

“I’m good down here”

After glancing at her and noticing her constant shivering, he sighed before grabbing the back of her collar and lifting her up. Plooping her down next to him, he smiled at her.

“Gajeel!” She had whined but to no avail as her ears heard the sound of his laugh. She softly smiled.

After a couple of minutes, Levy spoke up,

“Hey Gajeel?” The dragon slayer grunted out a response to let her know he was listening.

“Have you ever, well, been in love?” The last part coming out almost a whisper.

That caught him off guard.

He seemed to freeze before turning to her.

“Why so curious all of a sudden?” Levy shook her head trying to hide the redness for forming on her cheeks.

“No reason”

Gajeel looked over for a minute before he turned back to looking at the sky.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been in dates or asked out anybody” Gajeel finally answered, quite vaguely.

“But you’ve never felt an attraction to anyone?” Levy asked, her head leaning a bit to the side.

“If I had it, I probably don’t remember. Love wasn’t my top priority back then” Gajeel said, a slight clench in his jaw.

“What about now?” Even with his level of hearing, Gajeel almost didn’t hear what she said.

“Now? Well, I don’t know” Gajeel simply answered before turning to her.

“What about you?”

Levy had suddenly found her hands on her lap quite interesting.

“I don’t know either”

“……”

Silence once again reign over them, this time thought, a tinge of awkwardness was present. Levy stood up.

“Well I better go, Lucy might be wondering where I am and all” Levy knew damn well Lucy didn’t know she had left. A sleeping ( knocked out?) Natsu on her lap kept her unmoving and a bit uncomfortable but nobody could miss that smile she had sent Natsu. But she needed an excuse to leave. Before she knew it, her foot had hit a branch, making her lose her balance. Levy closed her eyes and waited for the impact of her body hitting the ground but it never came.

An arm had wrapped around her waist keeping her stable, at least physically. Her emotions were wild. Her eyes still closed, she could hear Gajeel mumbling something about how she had fallen for him or something stupid along those lines. Suddenly everything was quiet, she felt something falling on her face and head.

Levy fluttered her eyes open to see Gajeel not too far away from her face. Well the plan to calm herself went out the window. His hand suddenly brushed across the side of her face making her breathing stop short.

“You had snow on your face”

Gajeel stood back before rubbing the back of his neck, where had he picked up this hobby? Levy was still quiet, her face hidden by her hair.

“Ey Shrimp, are you okay?”

Small, cold hands brushed against the sides of his face and before he could say anything in the matter, something soft was pressed against his lips.

He was being kissed.

Shrimp was kissing him.

Levy kissed him.

While Gajeel seemed to stop functioning, Levy’s heart had been beating- no, slamming against her chest. Even over her nerves and emotions being quite literally exploding, she still smiled. Stepping back, she drifted her eyes back to the white snow gathering around them. The sound of the wind seemed to be the only thing Levy could hear.

“Heh, wow Shrimp” Gajeel’s voice broke the silence.

Levy refused to look up. after another pause, a soft touch under her chin made her eyes meet Gajeel. Such a soft feather touch seemed foreign coming from Gajeel. He wasn’t heartless but he wasn’t much from showing emotions easily.

“I’m sorry…..” Levy finally said, a sad undertone grazed her voice.

“……”

Levy felt Gajeel lean close to her. Closer and closer, Levy could feel him nearing until he spoke, the words near her ear.

“Didn’t know you were that passionate” His voice held a string of amusement. She felt her lips part slightly in surprise at the slight redness in Gajeel’s cheeks, his laugh sounding a lot more softer than she was used to.

“You’re not disgusted?” Levy asked, her tone quite delicate. Gajeel stopped laughing, turning a bit serious.

“Hell no! I might even say I’m slightly aroused” The look on her face sent another set of chuckles through his body.

“But really, that was one hell of a kiss, didn’t know you had it in you” Levy parted her bangs from her face.

“So, now what?” Levy asked. She still needed a response!

“Now….” Gajeel grabbed both Levy’s hands before grinning at her.

“I kiss you back”

Levy’s eyes widened, but before she tried to say anything, he had already kissed her. The flutter in her chest made her feel quite light and she giggled.

Stepping back, both shared a smile.

Levy looked at the sky to see the snow fall had slowed, making the scenario around them beautifully frosted. Levy had confessed her feelings and not been rejected! She even got a kiss out of it. Well, two counting the one she initiated but her emotions were freaking out and that was the only thought in her mind.

Gajeel draped an arm over Levy’s shoulders, the warm feeling he was getting made him smile widely. Levy leaned into his side as they both enjoyed each others company. The party could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought of it by commenting C:


End file.
